


Fanart : Study Date Atsuhina

by ynaszh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynaszh/pseuds/ynaszh
Summary: This is my attempt on your request "atsuhina college au"' so yea they are having study date in here :)))Gift exchange for @For infantblue
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Fanart : Study Date Atsuhina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infantblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infantblue/gifts).



> Promt: College AU


End file.
